Fastening devices of the specified type are used to automatically transport small components such as mounting studs, drain plugs, fasteners, pegs and the like to a mounting point on a mounting surface such as a motor vehicle body and hold the component there until the adhesive bond is established, and to heat the heat-activated adhesive to the required temperature. The adhesive providing the adhesive bond may be located either on the component or on the mounting surface.
From EP 0,927,091 B1 is known a device of the specified type for automatically setting and bonding mounting studs coated with hot-melt adhesive. The device has a housing with a stud catching station and a stud feed channel which is connected to a feed tube through which the mounting studs are conveyed by compressed air into the housing and the feed channel. Located at the end of the feed channel is a cylinder, equipped with an induction coil, that can be placed on the mounting surface and into which the mounting stud can be introduced with the disk flange first. Provided above the cylinder is a device with a plunger that can move into the cylinder, which presses the mounting studs in the cylinder onto the fastening position on the mounting surface. In one design, the plunger has a conical recess for centering the stud end. In another design, the plunger is provided with a gripper that guides the stud. This known device requires a relatively large amount of clearance at the fastening point since the inside diameter of the cylinder arranged within the induction coil must be larger than the outer diameter of the mounting stud's disk flange.
Also known, from DE 203 00 624 U1, is a portable stud gluing device with a portable electric power supply unit and a hand unit which are electrically connected to one another, wherein the hand unit has an inductor mechanism for generating heat. The hand unit of this device has a stud receiving device that carries a toroidal, cylindrical ferrite core that is enclosed by an induction coil. The shank of the stud is inserted in the stud receiving device and is held therein by a permanent magnet attached to a spring. The stud flange, which is located outside the stud receiving device, rests at a distance from the end face of the ferrite core and is pressed against the ferrite core by force applied manually to the hand unit during the fastening process.